Ways to Tell Annabeth I Love Her
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: I decided to expand this into a short story! maybe like 5 chappys Anyways:Percy has troubles figuring out a way to tell Annabeth he has feelings for her. Enjoy! Changed to t cause im paranoid. XD
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! Im so so so so sorry! I have not written a story in what 7 months? I've been sooooooo busy! Anyways I just thought of this randomly and wrote it quickly so it may not be my best.

I do not own PJO not matter how hard I believe I dont :(

* * *

"Ways to Tell Annabeth I Love Her"

"_Tomorrow I go to camp_"

He stared at the screen. Hours and hours of thinking and thinking of ideas on how he would tell her, even if it does mean going through the pain of truth that she doesn't like him back.

So far...  
Taking her to the beach and saying "Annabeth, you are my one and true love" _' Nah, too corny and might freak her out.'_

Burst into her cabin and yell "I LOVE ANNABETH!"_... 'nah too dramatic... And the Athena campers would kick my butt.'_

Randomly take her in my arms and kiss her_. 'No words... but too...what's the word... common?'_

Give her a note?_ 'Too grade six-ish.' (Heheh I myself would know)_

IM? '_ Nah takes too long for me to type anyways.' (Another thing that I have experienced)_

Write a song?..._ 'Why the Hades did I even think about that?'_

After 6 hours or so he finally gave up after what? ... 6 lame ideas, he decided to go the most straight-forward idea he could.

He fished a drachma from his pocket and ran to his bathroom. As he sprayed a mist of water from his shower and threw the drachma in whispering "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood" A faint picture of the familiar blonde appeared before him.

"Annabeth!" He called.

She turned towards him eyes wide."Per-"

"I love you!" As he those three words it he quickly wiped the image away, and grinned widely.

Annabeth stared into the recent spot the Iris-message had appeared before.

"I love you too." She whispered happily.

"FINALLY!" The whole camp behind her cheered.

* * *

Soooo? What do you think? Goood, Bad? Oh and yes another one of my "I-did-not-die-so-no-need-to-worry!" THANKS GUYS! Hopefully I havent lost any of my readers... again SORRY! I havent been on for like For-ev-er!

~Aziandemigod16


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! HEY GUYS! Omg i take forever to update dont I? Sorry! Anyways I know the first chapter was in third persons view, but i decided to change it now because I find it easier for me to right it in first-persons.

So... enjoy!

* * *

I packed my bags for camp and walked slowly to the pick-up car nervously.

"Percy!" My mom called. "Have fun! And tell Annabeth I say hi!" I shivered at the name Annabeth. Not that I hate her but that I'm gonna have to _face_ her.

"Bye..." I muttered.

I climbed in, said hi to Angus, took a deep breath and rode to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

I stood anxiously by Thalia's tree waiting for Percy. Ever since he sent that IM I've been anticipating to tell him how I feel.

A familiar car with the words Camp Half-Blood on the side pulled up to the hill. I put on my Yankee's cap and smiled as my best friend walked to the top of the hill.

As he came up to the tree, I stood behind him and said, "Hey Seaweed Brain!"

He jumped and turned around. "Oh my gods Annabeth don't do that!"

I laughed and took of the hat. "Haha... Yah, so I was meaning to tell you something."

"Yea?"

"I lo-"

"PERCY!" A familiar voice called.

"Hey Grover!" Percy turned to me. "Tell me later, kay? See yah!"

I watched Percy and Grover walk towards the camp. I cursed in my head and headed to camp too.

* * *

I took a deep breath, "Yea?"

"I lo-" Annabeth started

"PERCY!" Phew! Saved by the goat.

"Hey Grover!" He called. I turned to Annabeth, "Tell me later, kay? See yah!"

Grover and I headed to my cabin.

"So how's life?" I asked.

"BORING! I've been waiting for you to come! Oh and when are you gonna ask Annabeth out? Gosh! It's been 5 years! I actually thought you were going to tell her you love her on your birthday. But noooo!"

"Whoa whoa, Grover calm down." I chuckled. "And I actually did tell her yesterday but I kinda closed the IM before she could respond.

"PERCY? WHY?"

"I don't know.. got nervous?"

"Well... I shouldn't tell you this but..."

"But...?"

"She..."

* * *

Ohhhh clifffy! DUN DUN DUNNNN! hahah so i finally updated and im so very very sorry, stupid school. Anyways ya like? I expanded it! But this chapter's kinda short dont cha think?

Click the button below and review, no harsh comments please. Thanks!  
~ AzianDemigod16


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! I take too long! Some people should review me *wink wink* to remind me! Sorry for the long wait guys! I had writer's block!

I do not own any of this besides the story plot! No not the PJO one this one! Yes the "Ways to Tell Annabeth I Love Her" Gosh people!

Enjoy!

* * *

"She's leaving camp early to go home. Her dad is sick and she's gonna spend the rest of summer at Frisco." Grover explained.

"Wait what? She's leaving? When?" I exclaimed.

"Um, in a few days. I think this Saturday." (Btw, it's Wednesday)

"That's not enough time! Crap, crap, crap!" I dashed to find Annabeth, leaving Grover in the dust staring at me insanely.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I packed my bags with all the obvious essentials: Hairbrush, clothes, underwear, cell phone, and dagger, pictures of my friends, and nectar and ambrosia.

As I stuffed the rest inside I heard the door creak behind me. I turned around to see the one person I didn't feel like talking to at this moment.

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Percy..." I responded normally.

"I heard you were leaving." He said quietly.

"Yea..."

"You know about yesterday-" Percy started, but was interrupted by the alarm for dinner.

"Tell me later." I replied and headed for the dining pavilion. As I headed out the door I heard Percy cuss silently behind me.

* * *

Percy's POV

I quietly sat alone at my table after offering a scrap to the gods. As I ate my dinner; pot roast and vegetables, I watched Annabeth closely admiring her. She had been growing taller and so had I. We were probably the same height now, maybe I a little taller. Her body was more defined, which my teenage hormones seemed to like. (HAHAHAHAHHAH total "lol" moment right there for me... :D)

As I finished my vegetables I thought about how this summer would be lonely without her. Sure I had Grover but he would most likely spend a lot of time with Juniper. There was also the Stoll brothers but ya'know mostly pulling pranks on other campers. Maybe Chiron... Ah, never mind.

All the campers started to finish up their dinner and headed for the camp-fire.

I headed to the front where Annabeth and I usually sat. There she was sitting quietly by herself and watching the fire. I walked up to her and said hi.

"Hey." She replied.

"About the thing I was gonna tell you." I started.

"HELLO CAMPERS!"Chiron's voice boomed. I sighed, another failure. "Welcome to today's campfire! Please take one stick from the Harpies handing them out and a marshmallow. When done head over to the flames, we will be roasting marshmallows!" The camp cheered.

I grabbed a stick carefully from a harpy; she smiled at me and continued up the steps. As a bag of marshmallows worked its way down to us I grabbed one for my stick. As Annabeth and I walked to the camp-fire I tried again.

"So Annabeth."

"Yah?"

"I never really got-"

"PE-R-R-R-R-R-CY!" Grover ran up to us with an aluminum can on his stick. I stared at him annoyed.

"Yes, Grover?"

"How's my two friends doing?"

'_Perfectly fine till you showed up!' _I thought. "Oh nothing just roasting our marshmallows, hey Grover wont you aluminum can burst into flames?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll be back!" He ran off leaving me and Annabeth alone again.

That day I never really got to tell her anything.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? Good? Yes? heheh i like my "Lol" moment! I just randomly thought of it! So hope you liked it! Next chapter copming in a bit!

P.S You see that little review button down there? Yah that one. It's losing all it's light and can only regain it if you click it! help that poor review button! Help it live! Donate one review to the button and you my friend could save a life!-A message from the "Helping the Lives of Review Buttons" Campaign.


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GODS! I HAVENT BEEN ON FOR LIKE 5 MONTHS! Oh im so sorry you guys! I guess I kinda forgot about this! Anyways Im back! No worries I did not die Im still alive! I hope you guys didnt leave me :P Sorry this is short I kinda have writer's block since it is summer already...

* * *

Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

As Argus pulled up to the train station I sighed. I got out of the camp van and said my thanks and bye's to Argus as he handed me my bags.

"Train number 18 going to San Francisco leaving in 5 minutes," Announced the speaker. I picked up my stuff and headed for the boarding gate. As I took my seat I stared out the window. I wouldn't be seeing New York till winter.

Percy's POV

I straightened my shirt and fixed my hair before knocking on the Athena cabin. Before I could knock Malcolm, Annabeth's brother opened the door.

"Hey Percy... Annabeth left a couple of minutes ago. Sorry dude." Malcolm explained.

"Oh... Thanks." I walked away feeling as depressed as ever.

_Yo Boss. You need some help?_

I turned to my left to see a familiar face. Blackjack!

"Yes, please! Blackjack we're going to Frisco!"

_Frisco? Ugh why! That's like... who knows how far away?_

"Just go!" I climbed on Blackjack and we started to fly.

* * *

So... Is it good? I doubt it! LOL I'll update soon! I promise.

XOXO Aziandemigod16


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

HEYYYYY I finally finished this! Soo happyy! It was really bothering me so i finished this although it really sucks... ENJOY! REVIEW!

I own nothing! Its all owend by Rick Riordan.. Well except the plot.

* * *

"Hi sweetie... your dad is in his room. I'm glad you came... I really needed to go back to work." My step-mom greeted me with a forced smile and tired eyes. She took my bags and left to drop them off at my room. I looked around my house, everything was so different. The usually bright, peachy house was now a dark gloomy area. I entered the living room. Sitting on the couch watching cartoons were two very quiet twins. This was so not them, I thought. What happened to the two annoying little brats running around the house destroying everything?

"Hey guys..." I smiled and sat in-between my two nine year-old half brothers. They both turned to me and smiled with sad eyes. _What happened to my family?_ I quietly asked myself.

"So... want to see dad with me?" I cheerfully asked trying to brighten the mood.

"No thanks... we saw a minute ago." They both answered.

"Okay..." I replied and got up. I walked to the kitchen and made a quick cup of tea before heading into my parent's bedroom.

"Hey dad," I smiled. "What's up?"

"Hi Annabeth," He looked up at me with a small smile. His face was pale and his eyes were dull. I silently prayed to all the gods listening that he would heal from his severe case of influenza. "Why aren't you at camp?" He questioned.

"Mary (Eh I don't know really remember her step-mom's name... Someone PM me so I can change it.) called camp and said you were getting worse, so I offered to come but she told me to stay. But, I kept arguing so she finally let me take a train back to frisco." I explained the situation to my dad and sat down in the seat positioned near the edge of the bed.

"I see..." He replied. "Well, it's about 10:00 o'clock now go get some sleep."

"Sure dad, oh and I made you a cup of chamomile. It's supposed to help you sleep." I handed him the light blue mug and turned to the doorway.

"Hey Annabeth..." I turned around. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem." I wearily smiled and headed out the door before I collapsed in the doorway from sleep.

Percy's POV

"Hey Blackjack are we almost there?" I asked my Pegasus.

"_Yea boss, I see the bridge over there_."

"Thanks Blackjack. This is really important."

"_No problem! As long as I get a batch of sugar cubes when we land."  
_I laughed and patted his head. We were almost there. Moments later, a familiar row of houses appeared in front of me.

"There! That light green house in the middle." I ordered Blackjack to land at the side of the Chase's house. I fished a drachma out of my pocket and jumped off of Blackjack. I sneaked up to the water faucet and created a miniature rainbow in the quiet moonlight.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, Annabeth Chase, San Francisco, 2134 65st." I prayed to Iris. Moments later a faint scene of Annabeth sleeping rippled in the sky.

Annabeth's POV

I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. The silent eeriness of the night freaked me out, so I ended up staring at the ceiling. I thought about all the people I'd be missing at camp, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Katie, Juniper and... Percy. I smiled at the thought and suddenly an image of him showed up in front of me. With his perfect sea green eyes, his messy black hair and his signature grin splattered across his face.

"Hi Annabeth..." He smiled. WHOA! WAIT! He talked! I'm dreaming aren't I?

"Percy?" I asked confused. "Is that you?"

"Yea Wise Girl, it's me." He smiled one again and I swear I melted inside.

"Percy, I need to tell you something." I sat up in bed and faced the IM.

"One second, I think this would be better." Percy wiped the IM clean and I stared through the abyss. What the Hades happened? I sighed and lay back down in bed.

"Ah, Percy why?" I whispered to myself.

"Why what?" A familiar voice was heard again behind me. WHY IS HE HAUNTING ME? I decided to get a glass of water and pretend noting happened. I reached for the doorknob when suddenly a warm hand grabbed mine. NOOOO! I cried inside.

"Annabeth?" A pair of hands turned me around and I faced the same face I saw a minute ago.

"Oh gods Seaweed Brain your actually here." I jumped up on Percy and hugged him.

"Yea I'm here Wise Girl." Percy chuckled and patted my head.

"Why are you here?"

"I had to do one thing before you left but you were gone..."

"And?"

"Annabeth... I-I love you." He blushed and brushed his lips against mine. I swear my face was beet red from blushing too much.

"I love you too." I grinned. Percy smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Plus, you look beautiful." I looked down and stared at my sweats and old Camp t-shirt. I laughed and hugged him again.

"See yah Percy. I'll IM you tomorrow." I pecked him once again and he climbed onto Blackjack.

"Bye!" The two soared into the air and I smiled. Climbing back into bed I realized maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

AHHHH I HATE THIS CHAPTER! IT SUCKS! Anyways sorry to dissapoint for the terrible ending but its over. BYE BYE!

Aziandemigod16

PS. Im gonna write something new about Jason and Piper (hopefully) but I need ideas! PM me for anything.. THANKS!


End file.
